Subponica: Episode 4; Return to the Aurora
By Terrarian Pony WARNING: Content of this story may include violence, gore, romance, same gender romance, ponies, references to several video games, and possibly PINKIE PIE! If anypony is offended by any of the content listed above, than please turn back now. You have been warned. Previously Next Story: Terrarian Pony presents... Subponica Episode 4 Return to the Aurora ... Moonrise:" Aurora, this is Lunaray again. We just picked up a massive debris field at your location. I didn't know how bad... How many of you... I didn't know. We are now en route to your location. We're going to bring you home. Lunaray out." Their was a short pause in the message. Moonrise:" What else can I say? The last time I parked a rig this big on a rock that small was in VR, and I blew it. Oh, it's a bad option alright, but so are all the others." The message ended, and Sapphire was ready to head to the Aurora. Ruby looked almost sad to see her so determined. Sapphire:" I promise, I'll be back for lunch." Ruby:" Alright. Just don't go flirting with Jesse while you're out there. Hehe." Simon:" Who on planet 4546B is Jesse?" Clover:" Good luck, Sapphire!" Sapphire:" Ruby, I'll need you to use our PDA keep contact with me." Ruby:" Got it." ... Sapphire used her seaglide to swim faster, and she had fabricated a stasis rifle just in case she found herself being attacked by the reaper leviathan. Sapphire:" Alright, I'm nearing the Aurora. It looks like I can only get in through the bow of the ship, she's pretty banged up in that area." Simon:" Yes, we could see that very clearly from the life pod." Sapphire:" Don't need your witty remarks right now, Simon." Simon:" Oh, I was just stating the obvious. Nothing witty about that, now is there?" Ruby and Clover:" Shut up, Simon!" Simon:" You mares can be so difficult." Sapphire began approaching the bow of the ship, when she heard a loud roarng sound. She recognized that sound anywhere. Sapphire froze in place above the water, and then dove down to take a look. She looked around frantically, her spine tingling with a sense of urgency. She then turned around to see a giant eel-like creature, with four mandibles coming right at her. She tried to scream, but she couldn't find her voice, so she swam downward instead. Her heart was racing. Ruby:" Sapphire, what's going on? You're vitals are off the charts!" She couldn't answer. The leviathan was circling overhead, and she just floated there, staring at it. She was paralyzed by the sound of death coming from her attacker. It continued to swim in circles around her, and finally dove down, but not towards Sapphire. Ruby:" Sapphire? Sapphire!" Sapphire:" I-I think he's gone..." Ruby:" Oh thank Celestia you're okay! Do you know how worried I was?" Sapphire looked towards where the reaper went, but didn't see any trace of it. Then she realized what was going on. Sapphire:" It wasn't swimming away. It's trying to get behind me!" The predator roared again, it's mandibles ready to grab her. But she didn't look back. Instead, she swam left towards the Aurora. Once she closed in on the hull, she lifted her hindhooves in front of her, and pushed upwards to swim up, while the reaper leviathan crashed itself into the side of the Aurora. Sapphire was hoping to get it's mandibles stuck again, but that didn't happen. Clover:" Sapphire, what's happening?" Sapphire:" Guys, listen! I need to focus on swimming away from this thing! I'll let you know what happens! For now maintain communication silence." Sapphire tried to look for any place to hide, but there was only sand and chunks of the Aurora around. Nothing to hide in. She then realized she was approaching the busted bow, and slipped through a crack in the metal. She hid underneath the gap for a moment, than peeked into it. The reaper was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly, her instincts forced her to duck, as the the reaper slammed right into the metal gap, creating an even bigger opening. The reaper roared, then turned it's head to look for it's prey. She was hiding behind a piece of rubble. The reaper didn't seem to notice, and swam away, giving up on it's prey. Sapphire swam up to the surface of the water, and noticed a ramp leading up into the Aurora. She swam to it, and crawled up it. Jesse:" Life form readings in this region are sparse. The Aurora's radioactive fallout will have devastating effects on the alien ecosystem if not contained within the next 24 hours." Pulling out her PDA, she began to contact Ruby again. Ruby:" Sapphire! Are you alright?" Sapphire:" Y-yeah. I'm fine now. Ruby:" You seem your water level has dropped tremendously." Sapphire blushed. Sapphire:" I may have wet myself. That... was the most terrifyied... I've ever been in my life." Ruby:" Oh... well, I'm glad you're okay. Did it leave?" Sapphire:" Yeah, where are the others." Ruby:" They're dealing with a... bit of a problem." Sapphire:" Problem? What kind of problem?" Ruby:" Well, there are these shark-like things hanging around our base. We got a scan, I'll send you the data." Sapphire got a new data entry on her PDA, and began to look at it. Sapphire:" A stalker, huh?" Ruby:" It's not as bad as it looks, but they are hostile, and sometimes travel in groups." Sapphire:" Yeah, I've noticed. But they also seem to love playing with metal salvage from the wreck, or try to use small fish. See if you can use that to distract them." Ruby:" Good idea! But wait, why didn't you use your stasis rifle?" Sapphire:" I um... I... I was paralyzed, okay? I was so scared I couldn't look at that thing without freezing up." Ruby:" Gosh... you weren't anything like this last time." Sapphire:" Last time was different, you were in danger. I don't know how to the same to save myself." Ruby:" You need to stop using your love for me as an excuse to not be afraid, it'll only weaken your resolve when your own life is in danger." Sapphire:" I- uh... I'm sorry. I was being selfish again." Ruby:" Are you going to be okay on the Aurora?" Sapphire:" Yeah. It's pretty shaky here though. And there are cave crawlers further in." Ruby:" Alright, then I'll let you go through there on your own. I'll see if I can lure away the stalkers." ... Ruby swam out to Clover and Simon, who were having trouble getting three stalkers away. She came in with a few peepers in hoof, and the stalkers seemed to put all their attention towards her. Ruby placed peeper the stalkers' mouths one by one, and they began swimming around the perimeter of the base rather than ramming into it. Simon:" How did you do that?" Ruby:" Well, watching the stalkers closely, they're pretty protective of their territory, but they seem to love eating peepers, and playing around with metal. So if we keep providing them with peepers, and give them some metal salvage to sharpen their teeth with, they'll leave us alone, and protect our base. We'll have friends for life... or at least until we get off this planet." Clover:" I guess that's better than slaughtering them, like somepony was suggesting." Simon crossed his hooves, looking the other way. Simon:" I'm just saying we wouldn't have to worry about them as long as their dead." Ruby:" Guys, nothing is non-negotiable. We scratch their backs, they... don't bite ours." Clover:" I agree. Now let's check on Sapphire. Is she okay?" Ruby:" She's fine, for now. But she might have trouble on her way back, so be prepared for anything." ... Sapphire was blocked by a bunch of fire. It was a good thing she brought that fire exstinguisher, and she found another one sitting right by the fire. She used the extinguisher to douse the flames. Jesse:" Warning: Ship's structural integrity is low. Fire suppression equipment and laser cutters may be required." Sapphire:" Yeah, I'm starting to realize that! Too bad I don't have a cutter." Ruby began to call on her PDA again. Ruby:" Sapphire, where are you in the Aurora?" Sapphire:" I'm entering the wreck right now. There is a lot of fire in here." Simon:" Makes sense." Clover:" No one likes a smart alic, Simon." Sapphire:" I swear you two fight like a married couple." Clover:" You stay out of this! It's between me and him!" Sapphire:" My point has been made." Sapphire came into a fork in the hallway. To the left was a ramp down to... somewhere. To the right, there was an office area, which seemed to contain a data terminal, a couple of desks, and fire. In front of her there were a few crates, one of which contained a small energy-based gun that didn't exactly seem like it was intended as a weapon. It had three prongs sticking out of it. Sapphire:" Hey guys, I found a propulsion cannon!" Simon:" A propulsion cannon, eh? You know, I designed the propulsion cannon myself..." Everypony else:" WE KNOW!!!" Simon:" Hmph." Sapphire:" It's seems damaged, but I'm sure I can use my scanner to make blueprints." Clover:" Do it." Sapphire:" I will." Sapphire pulled out her scanner and scanned the propulsion cannon. Sapphire:" It's too damaged, I only got about 36% of the blue print." Simon:" Shame, I've spent a lot of time on those." Clover:" Put a sock in it, Simon, nopony cares." Ruby:" Where are you?" Sapphire:" It looks like I'm at a fork in the hallway." Ruby:" That's not very specific." Sapphire:" It's hard to tell exactly where I am. I think I'm still pretty much near the cockpit." Simon:" Oh, I see. You must be pretty close to the cargo bay. But I'm also pretty sure it's locked from where you are. So turn right, and you should see a terminal, which contains the code to get into the cargo bay." Sapphire:" Thanks Simon. That's... actually pretty useful advice." Simon:" I'm going to pretend that was a compliment." Clover giggled through the communicator. Sapphire turned right, to extinguish the fire, and walked into the terminal room. The terminal's data was uploaded to her PDA. Instead of a voice log, she had to read it herself. "Notes to self. Here we finally are. We've crossed the galaxy to install a phasegate. Let's hope we can do this and get back in one piece, that is hoping the Zantonians don't come to screw everything up. We're dangerously close to planet Saxum, and the only equipment we have here is a propulsion cannon!" 12.04 - Berry Bloom's birthday 40 - Weeks before get home 400 - Weeks it feels like before we get home Not enough - Credits Alterra's paying me 2915 - Cargo bay code Sapphire:" Simon, I got the code." Simon:" Good. Now go and unlock that door. You'll find yourself in the cargo bay." Sapphire:" Actually, there is a big ramp where that used to be." Simon:" It's fine, below that should be another door to the cargo bay." Sapphire went down the rubble ramp towards the cargo bay door, but there were a bunch of large, Alterra-branded, cargo boxes in the way. Sapphire:" Simon, I'm in a bit of a hitch." Simon:" What's the matter?" Sapphire:" These cargo boxes are blocking the way to the door." Simon:" I see. You said you found a damaged propulsion cannon, yes?" Sapphire:" Yeah." Simon:" Try to see if it's even slighty functional. You might be able to remove the boxes before it breaks completely." Sapphire:" Are you sure that's safe?" Simon:" Oh, uhhh... totally. Completely safe." Sapphire:" Your tone isn't very reassuring." Simon:" It'll be fine. Besides, it's not like you'll be able to lift them yourself." Sapphire:" Maybe if I had a prawn suit I could lift these." Simon:" Darling there is no way I would let you pilot a prawn suit. Those mechs are very expensive, and you have a tendency to do crazy stunts. Like boarding the damaged Aurora for example." Sapphire:" Yeah, yeah. I'll see if the propulsion cannon will work." ... Sapphire came back with the damaged, yet barely operational, propulsion cannon. Sapphire:" Alright. My death'll be on your conscience, Simon." Simon:" Good one, SS... What? It's short for Sapphire Sea." Clover:" That's just weird, Simon." Ruby:" Yeah, besides, she's right. Please, be careful Sapphire." Sapphire:" I swear if this thing kills me, I'll haunt you from the grave, Simon." Simon:" Oh, just do the stupid thing, already!" Sapphire aimed the propulsion cannon at the metal crates, and activated it. The propulsion cannon gave off a spark, and a bolt of energy came out, and grabbed one of the crates, letting it float in the air in front of her. Sapphire pulled the crate away from the doorway, and as she did, the Propulsion cannon collapsed in her hooves. Sapphire sighed in relief. Sapphire:" Well, at least it didn't kill me." Simon:" Oh good. I honestly wasn't sure of the outcome. I was actually very sure you'd die." Ruby:" Has anypony told you, you're an absolute burden to work with, Simon?" Simon:" I've been told worse things." Sapphire:" Guys, I see the door." Simon:" Alright, type in the code, and the door should unlock for you." Sapphire walked up to the door, which was locked by a passcode, and typed in 2915. The digital code device went green, and the door opened for her. She walked through the door, on a balcony overlooking the cargo bay, littered with empty Alterra crates, and damaged floodlights. On one side of the room, opposite of the balcony, there was sloped path leading lower into the ship. Jesse:" Caution: scans show the digestive tracts of nearby lifeforms contain equine tissues." Hearing that, Sapphire's ears drooped. Thinking about all the bodies she may find in here made her stomach churn. She actually felt very sick, but she was sure it was all the radiation around her. It didn't matter that she was wearing a radiation suit, some of it must be seeping through to her body. Ruby:" SS, are you alright?" Simon:" Hah! It stuck!" Clover:" Shut up, Simon! This is serious!" Ruby:" Sapphire, please respond." Sapphire:" I-I'm fine, just..." Sapphire looked back through the door she just came from. She wandered if it was too late to turn back now. Sapphire:" Think about all the carnage that must have happened during the crash. I don't think everypony made into their life pods in all the chaos. And even if they did..." Ruby:" Sapphire..." Sapphire:" There was all of this... the crash... the death... it all happened so fast, we..." Ruby:" Don't think about it." Sapphire:" Easy for you to say! You're not running around in here with what might be a bunch of corpses! You were right, I-I shouldn't have come here... I-I'm turning back..." Ruby:" Sapphire, I know it's not easy on you, but we're all counting on you. Just stay calm, everything will be fine, I promise." Simon:" Somepony tell me again, why we elected her as leader?" Clover:" That's it!" Simon:" Wait, what are yo-- OW! That's my ear! Where are you taking me!?" Ruby:" Don't listen to him, Sapphire. You can do it." Sapphire:" Why do I even need to go deeper, anyways? The Lunaray is coming for us?" Ruby:" You should at least repair the Aurora's drive core. We don't want all the sea life to suffer because the Aurora is leaking radiation. You're the only one we can depend on to fix it." Sapphire sighed. Sapphire:" I'm willing to bet Simon had something to do with installing a nuclear drive core." ... After clearing the fire in the cargo bay, Sapphire had already seen a few charred corpses of ponies. It was honestly, a sickening sight. She wanted to take off her radiation helmet to puke, but Ruby told her that would lead to her puking even more, so she kept it in as best she could. She looted a few nutrient blocks, and purified water bottles from containers, then headed deeper into the Aurora. The slope was actually a path for a large elevator platform. But now the platform wasn't going to go anywhere, so Sapphire would have to walk down herself, which she didn't mind. She was heading past the platform, where underneath, was a pool of water. Sapphire:" Hey Rubes. I got an idea." Ruby:" What's that?" Sapphire:" There is a pool of water, just beneath the elevator platform. I'm going to go back up, and dive from the platform." Ruby:" Don't fool around too much. You still have a job to do." Sapphire had already climed aboard the elevator platform, and was ready to jump. Sure it was a small jump, but she couldn't wait for the refreshing splash at the end. She leapt into the pool below, enjoying the pure sensation of diving head first into water. Sapphire:" Dang that felt good!" Ruby:" I'm sure it did." Sapphire:" Alright, these tunnels can get confusing. I'm gonna have to silence you for a bit." Ruby:" Alright, don't get hurt." Sapphire:" Of course not." ... Sapphire roaming through the locker room. There two floating corpses here, one of which was a janitor, a stallion with yellow fur, and a light-brown mane. Sapphire recognized him as Honey Comb. She stopped to talk to him a few times, when she got bored. He had always welcomed the company, talking about how he used to be a bee keeper with his father. Sapphire felt a touch of sadness from watching him float there inanimately. In one of the lockers, she found another recorder PDA. PDA log: Gawk at me, will ya? Just because I broke the new mech, you have to go and laugh at the guy who broke the shrimp suit. That's right, moron! I know what a prawn is! I'm not as stupid as you think just cause I'm big and bruiting! You want to laugh at something, come on over to cabin no.1, my cabin. Code is 3767. I'll give you something to laugh about. Sapphire couldn't tell who it was who made this log, because it wasn't an audio recording. She didn't even know who slept in cabin no.1. But it didn't really matter, now did it? Sapphire found an exit door from the locker room, but it was jammed shut. Though, the door seemed weak enough to cut through with a laser cutter... if she had one. Sapphire:" Well, that blows. Wait a minute, wasn't the drive core room the other way?" Sapphire went down a different path, and realized she had forgotten to search the seamoth room for anything useful. Inside, there was a broken down seamoth, which she gladly scanned for blueprints. She also found a seamoth upgrade module. Sapphire:" I wander if this is the depth module for the seamoth." She swam around the corner, and saw the signs pointing towards the prawn bay and the drive room. Sapphire:" Oh, that makes sense." Heading towards the drive room, she began to see more fire. Suddenly, she felt a small pinch on her left foreleg, and yelped. A leech-like creature had latched onto her, and was sucking her blood. Sapphire:" Ow! Get off!" Sapphire waved her leg to get it off, to no avail. Eventually she started slashing at it, with her knife. It came off with ease then. After scanning it, her PDA refered to it as a bleeder, and it was classed under scavengers & parasites. Sapphire:" A fitting name for an atrocious blood sucker." She walked onto a platform, out of the water, and shook off her hooves. As she walked towards the drive core room, she noticed it was in total disarray. Catwalks were torn apart, the area filled with water, and on top of that, there were several breaches in the nuclear tanks. Sapphire got out her magical repair tool, and dove under water. Beneath, she found more of those bleeders. She resumed to fix the breaches, and as she did, she felt a nick on her right hind leg. Another bleeder latched onto her, and began sucking her blood. She sliced at it with her knife, and went back to work. With a few magical sparks from the repair tool, the breach plugged itself up. According to Jesse, Sapphire had eleven more breaches to close, but for every breach she closed, another bleeder insited on feasting from her veins. Eventually, more than one bleeder began to attack her, and she became overwhelmed. Jesse:" WARNING: '''Vital signs decreasing rapidly. Medical treatment recommended." Sapphire:" Ah! Get off! Ow!" Jesse:" ''WARNING:' You are suffering a large amount of blood loss. Vital signs dropping at an alarming rate." Sapphire began to feel woozy, and her vision was turning fuzzy. Sapphire:" Jesse... c-contact Ruby... hurr-- *Gasp*" Jesse:" Contacting PDA number 100-651-2388. Please stand by..." Slowly Sapphire's vision was turning black, and she could feel herself dying slowly. The last thing she saw was the silhouette of another pony nearing towards her as she took her last breath. TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Content (Terrarian Pony) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfiction (Fanon) Category:Genre (Crossover)